Last Moments
by N.V.9
Summary: Naruto knows it's his time to go. And though he's in pain, he'll wait until they are ready to let him close his eyes. COMPLETE


**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

Naruto watched the love of his life, the mother of his children, sleep soundly right beside him. Sasuke was beautiful. He was perfect. He was made to be noticed and loved. He had always known he wanted Sasuke for the rest of his life. They were childhood sweethearts. He never wanted to say good-bye to his love.

In their senior year of high-school, the day after Sasuke had turned eighteen, both found out they were going to have a baby. Stunned, but happy, both quickly visited the courthouse and the same day broke the news of their marriage and their upcoming baby to both of their families.

His parents had taken it easier then Sasuke's, but that wasn't saying much. Both had been furious and constantly pointed out that it was ruining their futures. The first few months had been bad, but when Sasuke said he was still going to college, just not the big fancy one they had invisioned, and Naruto said he'd go part time to college and work for his dad's farm, like he had been doing since he was a kid, they had calmed some. Then after their son was born, it was like all of the tension that built up between them and their family broke.

That was six years ago. Now Sasuke was a first grade teacher, Naruto still worked for his father's farm, and they had two boys. Both were happy, even if they didn't have the money they had before, since they wanted to survive without their parents help, they were content with life.

Six years of marriage, Naruto thought, kissing Sasuke's bare shoulder. Six perfect years that he wouldn't change for the world.

"Naruto? Shouldn't you be going to work?" Sasuke asked sleepily.

"Yeah, I'm going right now actually. I'll see you when I come home for work. Do you need me to get anything from the store?" Naruto whispered as Sasuke turned onto his back and smiled.

"No, just come home. I'll have everything ready when you get here. I just need to get the meat today, so me and the boys will go pick some up. Why are we having a cook-out again?"

"Because it's been a while since we've had everyone together," Naruto grinned, pecking Sasuke on the lips. "Everyone is coming right?"

"Yes, our parents said they'll be here around five. Itachi is coming with Deidara and their little brat."

"Shisui isn't that bad." Naruto chuckled. "For a seven year old, he's pretty cool."

"You only say that because he's your partner in crime." Sasuke grumbled. "Um, Kiba said he and Shikamaru are coming, and Kiba's bringing his son, Inari."

"What about Kin?" Naruto asked.

"Inari's mother is out of town. I still say Kiba should fight for full custody and Shikamaru should adopt the kid as his own."

"They want Inari to be happy and Kin is a good mom." Naruto reminded Sasuke.

Shrugging in annoyance, Sasuke went on, "Suigetsu's coming with Karin and she says you better have cake because she's been craving cake like crazy. Gaara will be here with Neji around four thirty. Ino said she's coming but if she gets bigger then Choji, she's going to be pissed."

"Ino is not going to get bigger then Choji. Now their unborn kid, he's another story."

"Choji said he's going to be a big man, just like him." Sasuke laughed. "Tenten is coming with Lee, and she wants you to stop telling him things because he takes things so literally. Sora is bringing his new girlfriend Fuuka and wants you, Kiba, and Suigetsu to be on your best behavior, because he really likes this girl. Jugo said he's not bringing his current girlfriend for that reason alone."

"We aren't that bad." Naruto grinned.

"Right...Yamato and Iruka are coming, but so are Kakashi and Obito."

"Yamato and Iruka better hide their backsides then."

"I know." Sasuke smirked, "Sakura is going to drag Sai away from the shop. She says they are doing couple things now or else. And she says to tell you she isn't singing so you better not ask her too. Hinata is bringing Shino."

"About time they got together." Naruto said, deciding he'd have his way in the end with Sakura and her singing. Could he help it if she sang amazingly good?

"That's what Shino said. Asuma is coming with Kurenai and they are bringing their new baby. Kankuro is coming with out his soon to-be-ex-wife, but he'll bring their kids."

"Tayuya was a mistake since day one."

"I know, but Kankuro wouldn't listen. Temari says she can't make it. She's showing houses all day and couldn't get them to reschedual. Jiraiya says he'll come as will Shizune."

"Are Tsuande and Dan coming?"

"Yep, so lets hop Dan's in the mood to keep his wife from killing his best friend. Orochimaru says he can't make it. He's on the verge of discovering something epic."

"What? But the boys love him."

"He freaks me out."

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Orochimaru is fansinating for that reason alone." Naruto chuckled. "Weird things are cool to guys like us."

"I suppose." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Um, Haku is coming and he's finally going to bring the guy that's making him hear wedding bells."

"We get to meet this mysterious Hidan?" Naruto asked in surprise.

"Yes," Sasuke nodded, "And if Zabuza shows up, Haku wants you to kick his ass."

"I'm pretty sure everyone wants to do that. That asshole shouldn't have cheated on Haku with Mei."

"Which reminds me, Mei is no longer invited to anything anymore." Sasuke stated.  
"Fine with me. What about Sasori and the others?"

"Sasori is coming without a date. He says they always run after meeting you and your clones. Kisame is on a cruiseship. Kakuzu is off in vegas trying to win the money he lost last month. Pein is with Konan on their secret getaway, that they told no one about until they were gone."

"Do you blame them? Imagine all the tag alongs?" Naruto chuckled. "Alright I'm going to be late if I don't get ready right now. You go back to bed and get a few more winks before thing one and two wake up."

"Alright," Sasuke yawned, "I love you."

"I love you." Naruto smiled gently. "I'm going to get Kyuubi and hop out of here."

"Be careful. Make sure Kyuubi doesn't chase another skunk."

"I'll try, but that dog has a mind of his own." Naruto grinned.

Letting Sasuke go back to sleep, he pulled on his jeans and a workshirt. Moving out of their bedroom, he patted Kyuubi's head as the dog sat waiting on the otherside. "Let me get my shoes and we'll get out of here."

At that Kyuubi barked softly, which was so at odds with his giant body. Once they were outside, Naruto stopped by the bed of the truck and turned to his four legged friend, "Come on mutt, let's get going. Try not to get sprayed by a skunk."

At that Kyuubi barked and jumped in. His tail wagging happily and tongue hanging out.

Jumping in the front seat, he felt his smile fall. Through the window behind him, Kyuubi licked his cheek. "I'm good boy, I'm okay." with a forced grin toward his dog, that had been with him for most of his life, Naruto reversed his truck and went to work.

}-:_:-{

Sasuke laughed as he bounced his two year old son in his arms. Across from him, Deidara was explaining Shisui's newest game that involved a can of paint, a bucket of water, and flour. All around them, spreading all over his and Naruto's back yard were crowds of grown-ups and children alike. Itachi stood off to one corner, by Minato and Fugaku, as they grilled Hidan and his intentions toward Haku. Haku let them go at it as he played a game of tag with all of the children, Suigetsu, and Kiba. Choji stood infront of the grill, flipping meat like a pro, while Ino stood off to the side with Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten. Lee sat boredly at her side, as Tenten wouldn't let him join Suigetsu and Kiba in anything. Yamato and Iruka were firmly standing with Tsunade and Kurenai, as Dan and Jiraiya joked off to the side with Asuma. Obito and Kakashi were in the process of getting a lecture from Mikoto and Kushina and everyone else was just having fun.

"So where is Naruto?" Neji asked from his right. "Shouldn't he be here by now?

"Why are we having a cook-out anyway? Are you guys having another baby?"

"I'm not sure where he is and Naruto wanted to throw one." Sasuke said, rolling his eyes at Deidara. "He's probably chasing Kyuubi down or something. I swear that dog is like another kid."

"Well he has been Naruto's friend for over twenty years." Neji said, "That dog is old, but he doesn't show signs of being old. He acts like a puppy."

"I wish I had his genes." Jiraiya chuckled as he walked passed them and headed inside. "Need to use the bathroom, because this old man need-"

"We don't really care." Deidara said looking disgusted.

Laughing Sasuke put his son on the ground and watched him run off to play red rover with all of the kids. When Jugo called his name and handed over the phone, Sasuke excused himself from the table and moved into the kitchen. "Hello?"

"Is this Mr. Naruto Uzumaki?" a man asked.  
"No, he's my husband." Sasuke said handing Sasori a water bottle from the fridge. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"This is Doctor Kabuto Yakushi. I'm just calling to let Mr. Uzumaki know that his results came back a few days earlier then expected."

"What results?" Sasuke frowned.

"The test Mr. Uzumaki took two weeks ago." Kabuto stated, sounding slightly confused.

"What kind of test?" Sasuke demanded, waving off Gaara as the red head sent him a questioning look.

"For his scans."

"What are you talking about? Why would Naruto need scans?" he demanded, louder then he intended. Moving away from his brother and his parents, that came in moments ago, Sasuke walked into the living room.

"To check the process of the cancer-"

"Can-cer...Naruto doesn't have cancer." Sasuke stated, his eyes widening. "There must be some mistake. Maybe you called the wrong ho-"

"I assure you there is no mistake. I'm sorry Mr. Uzumaki, but it has been comfirmed that that your husband has cancer. It's spread throughout his body-"  
"Naruto doesn't have CANCER!" Sasuke screamed. "If this is some sick joke of yours, it isn't funny!"

"This is no joke." Kabuto sighed softly. "Now Naruto has a few things we can do. We can try chemo, but as I've told your husband-"

"Damn you! Why aren't you fucking listening to me! Naruto doesn't have cancer! He's never been sick a day in his life!" Sasuke screamed, sliding down the living room wall, his sobs making him hard to understand. "Naruto isn't sick! There's no cancer!"

"Perhaps I should call at another time to discuss-"

"He doesn't have cancer!" Sauske screamed. "Stop fucking lying! My husband isn't sick! My husband isn't sick!" he sobbed, dropping the phone and clinging to his mother.

"Hello?" Minato said into the phone, his voice barely above a whisper, "This is Naruto's father. Are you sure..."

"Yes." Kabuto said.

"How far?"

"I can't-"

"Damn you! I'm his fucking father! Tell me!"

"It's spread through the majority of his body."

"Can...can we stop it?"

"There's a small chance of-"

"Can we stop it!"  
"We can try chemo. That'll be his best bet. The chances of fighting, when he's this far along though-"

"I don't care. He's coming in tomorrow."

"Sir, I can't-"

"He's coming tomorrow." Minato stated before he hung up and fell to his knees.  
"He's not sick!" Sasuke sobbed. "Naruto isn't sick! He would tell me!"

}-:_:-{

Naruto sighed tiredly as he parked his truck in the empty field across his house. He smiled softly at all of the cars parked outside and turned to Kyuubi. "Well boy, we'll find out in a few days. I know the answer already, but I'm still hoping..."

Getting a soft bark from his constant companion, Naruto sighed again. "Come on. Just a few more days and then we'll figure out from there." He hated this. He hated everything about this.

Cancer.

Such a simple word that scared the hell out of him. He had gone to the doctors when he began feeling dizzy and seeing spots. After that visit, things seemed to blur together. He was kind of shocked, he had managed to keep this from Sasuke and everyone for two months now. Maybe in a few days, he'd tell them and hopefully things would be better by then. "Maybe I have a chance. But if I don't, Kyuubi, I want you to watch out for them-don't give me that look. I need someone to protect them." When Kyuubi turned away from him, Naruto sighed, "You can't follow me everywhere. There are some places that even you can't go boy." At that Kyuubi, butted his head against Naruto's, his big body unable to fit more through the small window. "Kyuubi-we'll deal with this later." Naruto finally said when Kyuubi only growled. "Come on, I bet they are waiting for us inside and are wondering where we're at."

Getting out of the car, he waited for Kyuubi to jump down beside him, before making his way toward his home. He had barely stepped one foot on the porch when the front door went flying open and Sasuke came flying out.

"Sasuke-what's wrong?"

"Why didn't you tell me!" Sasuke sobbed, "Why didn't you tell me!"

"Tell you..." looking through the open doorway, Naruto made out everyones faces. Each of them looking at him in shock and tears. "How?"

"Your doctor called." Itachi said, wiping at his eyes. "He spoke to Sasuke...why didn't you tell us? How long have you known?"

"What did he say?" Naruto whispered. "What did he say?"

"It's spread through the majority of your body." Minato answered through his tears.

At his words, Naruto felt his legs give out on him. Falling to his knees, Sasuke still in his arms, he nodded. This is what he knew was going to happen. This was what he was already preparing for. Before it was just a thought, now...now it was real.

"Naruto-"

"I see." Naruto whispered, unable to cry.

"You'll go to chemo, won't you?" Kushina begged, moving to hug him and Sasuke. "You'll take care of it, right?"

"Mom-"

"Naruto, please. Please. You're not supposed to die before me. You're not supposed to go before me." Kushina sobbed. "Not my baby. Not my baby. Please Naruto. Please."

}-:_:-{

"Naruto," Kabuto said calmly as he got Naruto comfortable in the hospital bed. "the chances of surviving this are small, but I'm hopeful. If your family believes in this and if you do, anyting can happen."  
"I know." Naruto nodded, watching the IV being connected to his vane.

"It's going to be painful. The aches and pain you had before...they aren't anything like this."

"Am I going to lose my hair?" Naruto tried to joke.

"That is a high possiblity." Kabuto nodded sadly. "I'll be back in an hour. Your husband will be with you in a few minutes." Without anything else to say, he looked toward the giant dog sitting on the otherside of the room, his body barely fitting on the small chair. "Your dog is well behaved. Wouldn't let you come in without him."

"He'd probably follow me to hell and back." Naruto chuckled. "He's been my friend for twenty two years now. I was hoping to make it twenty three but..."

"Don't think like that." Kabuto said firmly.

"You and I both know the only reason I'm here is for my family. We both know my time is almost up. I can fight for as long as I want, as hard as I can, but I'm not going to win." Naruto whispered, watching Kyuubi jump from the chair and come to stand beside them, his tongue licking his fingers in comfort.

"I'm sorry." Kabuto whispered.

"Don't be. I'll see you in a few hours then."

"Alright."

When he was gone, Naruto felt exhausted. He'd fight because he promised them he would.

"Naruto?"

"Hey Sasuke. Where are the boys?"

"They're with my parents." Sasuke said, tears already building.

"Don't cry Sasuke."

"How can I not? My husband...Naruto, I can't go on without you. I love you."

"You'll do fine Sasuke. Hell, you never even needed me. It was me that always needed you." Naruto grinned and patted the bed. When Sasuke layed beside him, he held him close. "Don't cry Sasuke. Please."

"I'm pregnant." Sasuke said, crying into his neck. "I found out yesterday."

"Pregnant? That's great!" Naruto grinned. "Another baby. Maybe this one will look like me instead of you. I mean, I love Izuna and Madara, but they don't even have a hint of me anywhere on them. Can we name him after me? Little Nar-"  
"Would you stop! Naruto, I-"

"If you cry all the time, you miss out on all of the good times you can be having." Naruto whispered. "Sasuke, please don't cry. Everythings going to be fine."

"No it's not. Naruto I heard the doctors talking. They give you a few months-"

"Just enough to see my baby born then."

"Naruto-"

"Sasuke please, please don't do this. If I would ever ask a favor of you, this is it. Please don't cry. Not for me. Save the tears for when you're happy. Save them for a day that you feel your heart so full of joy and love, that you'd die if you didn't cry. Don't cry here. Not like this." Naruto begged.

"I can't not cry Naruto. I...I love you and I don't want to lose you. I don't want you to leave me. I don't want to live in a world you won't be in-"

"But I will. You may not see me, but I'll be there. I promised you forever and forever is what I'm going to give you." Naruto whispered into Sasuke's hair. "Yesterday, today, tomorrow...I'll love you until tomorrow comes." he grinned.

"You idiot. Tomorrow is never going to get here. You've said so yourself countless times." Sasuke laughed lightly. "It'll always be today but never tomorrow."

"Then I'll love you until tomorrow arrives then. It's as good as forever."

"Probably even better. Promise me you won't give up. That I won't wake up and find you gone."

"I'll promise you I'll try as hard as I can instead." Naruto said, the only promise he could give them all. He couldn't promise to live, even he knew he wouldn't. He was already feeling exhuasted and he felt the pain slowly getting worse. How would he survive? He would try for his family, but there was only so much he could try. He hoped they wouldn't be angry with him if he gave up. Just the thought of giving up pissed him off, but at the same time it comforted him. If he gave up, he wouldn't feel this anymore. He'd be at peace and everything wouldn't hurt anymore. He didn't want to leave his family, he wanted to keep them for as long as he could. For them he'd hold on. Even if the pain was beyond anything he could handle, he'd hold on until they told him he could let go.

Tilting his head up, Sasuke looked into Naruto's eyes and saw the pain and fear within them. He saw the sadness and the heartbreak. He saw emotions that Naruto never once held in his eyes before. How could he have missed the cancer growing? How could he have not seen his husband in pain? "How did you hide it from me?"

"Got to the mail box first and told them not to call the house." Naruto smirked, "I did a good job, until Kabuto called-"

"Idiot." Sasuke laughed through his tears. "I love you."

"I love you." Naruto smiled loveingly, kissing Sasuke tenderly.

Resting his head once more on Naruto's chest, Sasuke turned his gaze to look at the big red mutt. Kyuubi had been by Naruto's side since as far as Sasuke could remember. When Naruto went to school, Kyuubi went with him, waiting outside for Naruto to get out. When Naruto went to the store, to the park, to anywhere, Kyuubi was always by his side. Naruto and Kyuubi did everything together. They watched tv, ate,heck Kyuubi even slept the same hours Naruto did. Once one was awake, you knew the other was just as wide eye as the first. If one fell asleep, you were bound to find the other one just as dead to the world. Once Sasuke had even caught them showering together in their small bathroom. Sasuke loved the dog like another child. He always dreaded the day Kyuubi would pass on. Even if Kyuubi was old, Sasuke would never have been able to tell by looking at him. He always worried about Kyuubi's last days and what Naruto would do.

"Kyuubi's a wonderful dog." he said reaching over Naruto and petting the dog's head, tugging gently at his ears.

"He is." Naruto grinned, scratching the dog's chin.

"The kids love him. They love you." Sasuke said, unable to say anything else.

"They have you and one day you'll find-"

"Damn you Naruto! Damn you!" Sasuke screamed, moving away from Naruto. "Stop talking about this as if you're going to die. I don't want anyone else. I don't want to wake up to someone else in my bed. I don't want them! I want you! I can't lose you. I can't let you go." without waiting for an answer, Sasuke ran out of the room, his sobs hidden behind his hand.

}-:_:-{

"How are you doing Naruto?" Minato asked his son as he walked into the room. Already Naruto had been in the hospital for seven months. The signs showing clearly what the cancer was doing to him. His son was thin, his bones showing clearly through the skin. Each one could be seen and drawn if one wanted to do that. His hair was gone. He was as bald as one could get. He was connected to more machines then the first time he arrived. But the one thing he saw more then anything else was the pain. Minato could see the pain clearly in Naruto gaze, his body. Naruto couldn't hide it anymore. The exhaustion at trying to stay alive, was wearing on him. Minato knew Naruto wanted to close his eyes and never open them, and he knew that his son only kept them awake simply because they asked him too, because Sasuke begged him too.

"Fine." Naruto gasped softly. "How's Sasuke?"

"He's almost to a nine." Minato grinned, trying to force himself not to cry. "The baby is coming soon. You'll have another little baby boy."

"Can't wait." Naruto smiled through the pain. "He's going to be beautiful."

"He is." Minato nodded, moving to stand beside his son. On the other side he sawKyuubi laying by Naruto's leg, his head resting under Naruto's unmoving hand. Even the dog looked tired. His eyes already saying good-bye to them. Kyuubi now looked his age. He looked like the old dog they all forgot he was. It was as Naruto's life was his and the closer they got to the end...Minato didn't want to think about this. He couldn't think about his son dying. His son was meant to outlive him and Kushina. His son was meant to live to see his own grandchildren. Not go before he could see his own kids grow.

"Don't cry dad." Naruto ordered him. "No use in crying."

"I know, son, I know...I'm not ready to say good-bye. I'm not ready to let you go yet."

"You had to let me go someday."

"To the world, not to death." Minato whispered. "You were supposed to be standing beside my deathbed, telling me I lived a good life and touched a lot of hearts. You were supposed to stand right here and say 'I love you dad. You can let go now. You did all you could do and I learned all I could from you. You can go now dad. Just close your eyes'."

"Is that what I was supposed to say?" Naruto joked. "I thought it'll be like, 'dad, get out now, mom's waiting'."

Laughing Minato wiped at his eyes, "So your mom is going first?"

"The way she lives, it was bound to happen. That woman is a daredevil that doesn't understand no."

"Like you."

"I suppose." Naruto chuckled roughly as he reached out one thin hand to grasp Minato's. "Just tell me that you love me and you'll take care of my family."

"I love you son, and I will." Minato promised.

Nodding, Naruto took a breath, flinching as the pain hit him hard. After a few more even breaths, he sighed softly. "I'm tired."

"I know." Minato whispered, knowing exactly what Naruto meant. "But just a few more hours. You can hold on that long. After that, no one will blame you."

}-:_:-{

"Naruto, look." Minato grinned, as the door was opened and Sasuke was wheeled in. Right behind him was, Kushina, Mikoto, Fugaku, Itachi, Deidara, Shisui, Izuna, and Madara. In Sasuke's arms was a tiny blue bundle. Watching Naruto, Minato tried to hold back his tears as son grinned down at the tiny baby in Sasuke's arms.

With Itachi's help, Sasuke sat beside Naruto's form and showed him and Kyuubi their child. Everyone watched in silence at the grin that crossed Naruto's face. Each ignoring the tears that fell as Naruto reached out weakly to hold his baby. Without a word, Naruto looked in awe at the little bundle in his arms. "He looks like me." he said after a while. "That means he has to be named after me."

"Little Naruto." Sasuke nodded, as Izuna and Madara climbed on to the bed next to him.

"He's the baby now, right dadda?" Izuna asked hopefully.  
"That he is. That means you guys get to protect him." Naruto nodded toward his son. "Can you do that? It's a big responsiblity."

"I can." Madara nodded.  
"Me too!" Izuna said.

"Lets get a picture." Kushina said her voice showing the tears she wished to hide. Waiting for the little family to get into position, and Kyuubi to look at her, Kushina whispered, "Say cheese." at their grins, she took the picture and smiled. "It's beautiful." she sobbed, handing the picture to Minato and leaving the room.

"Let me see," Naruto said. Grinning when he saw the picture he nodded, "I want a copy."

"I'll go make some." Deidara offered, taking the camera and leaving the room with his son.

"I'm sure he needs help." Itachi said, turning away as more tears fell.

"We're going to, to, to..." Fugaku forced a smile as he left with Mikoto in his arms, trying to comfort his own wife.

"I'll leave you guys alone. Madara, Izuna, let's go look at the statue we saw earlier." Minato smiled taking his two grand kids and leaving the room.

When it was just the four of them left, Naruto let Sasuke take his son back. "He's perfect." he told his raven haired lover.

"He is." Sasuke nodded, sitting side by side with his husband, their tiny bundled sleeping soundly in his arms. "I love you."

"I love you too." Naruto whispered, closing his eyes and wishing for it all to end.

"It's okay Naruto." Sasuke cried softly, taking his husband's hands. "It's okay."

"Thank you Sasuke." Naruto smiled, his eyes closing slowly. "Thank you."

In the silence that followed that, the machine stopped beaping as if it were stuck on the last beat it ever took. Kissing his husband's lips, Sasuke cried. "I'll miss you. I'll miss you until tomorrow." Looking toward the old motionless dog beside his husband's legs, he smiled through his tears. "Take care of him boy. Keep him out of trouble."

}-:_:-{

Three days later, with friends and family watching, Naruto and Kyuubi were lowered together in the Uchiha cemetary, a picture resting between their bodies. As the sun held them all within it's warm imbrace and the soft breeze carassed their faces, Sakura sang the last song she'd ever sing again for the only one that could make her sing at all.

}-:_:-{

**A/N: There you'll be by Faith Hill, for anyone who is curious for what Sakura sang. **


End file.
